HTE FNANFIFCTSOISNS BY DFGS AND SFGSSSS YOOOOOO
PUT FANFNAEICTIONS HERE GUTYS OKAY The Elusive Sparrow It was the fairest of days, the Avians Were Cawing their beautiful songs of bliss, the skies were the clearest they've been in a milennia, the grass was moist with dew glistening so entrancingly (and clearly that you could not possibly mistake it for some other kind of terrible fluid that was spewed from the lips of some kind of horrific blob monster from the fifth dimension), and the Bright warm sun was resting miles from the ground in it's fixed position in the sky, where it ought to be burning absolutely everything below to death but was not for some reason because this is not the sort of obscene universe where things work in that manner. Truly, Such a Grand evening, no one would dare to speak contray to this self-evident fact. But There, by a Rock Lay a tall boy of 16 who could say contray but was focused on a task that should have been quite simple for a tall boy of 16 of his calibre. His one true task, you ask me so sweetly? To catch a Spearow. Oh, but The Most Elusive And mocking of Spearows, It Be! The young Man had his silver orbs set on the Great Spearow, filled to the Brim with Determination. No One could tear him from this one important mission,to absolutely capture this Spearow or die the most atrocious of deaths whilst attempting to do so. He had positioned himself in the best, most precarious spearow capturing position, having had accounted for potiental problems and inaccuracy. Then, a voice from the b'low call out to his form pouring out determined determination "hey silvver" The gaze of the aforementioned tall boy of 16 sharply glared down towards the being that dared to interrupt this task that he was so determined and full of utter determination towards doing. It was a younger person, a troll, around his height wearing a multicolored scarf of two cool as Ice colors. His Hair was thick clumps of black mass upon his head, high in density around the lightning shaped horns of oranges. His eyes were a fine yellow, to outclass all yellows in existence, embracing an abnormally large pupil. He Wore a Fine Silk Shirt with his Aquarius symbol and long pants as comfy as they were expensive. A Man whose was of high position in troll authoriry, and clear with his Attitude toward everyone. "wwhat the hell are you doin up there?" The angered tall boy of 16 swiftly returned his gaze to his focused task, refusing to put up with this utter nonsense. He began to refocus himself in order to accomplish this task that he was quite set upon and very determined towards. In the motion that it took to accomplish returning his gaze to this task upon which he was focusing, his long red hair fluttered about ridiculously, the sun gleaming through each individual strand like the sun gleaming through strands of hair. "hey!" The gaze of the tall boy of 16 once again was forced towards this crass interruption. "listen to me, dammit I asked wwhat the hell wwere you doin up there!" The tall boy of 16, defeated in his effort to pay as little attention as possible to this interruption, began to reply: "Trying to catch a pokemon, god" "oh" The troll of high stasis and poor manners, left as quickly as he had arrived. letting the tall red-haired boy of 16 to return back to his grand endeavor in peace, to not be interrupted any further. the Spearrow Flapped its relatively short but majestic wings to perform a great series of aerial displays away and around the tall red-haired boy of 16. The Same troll Returned Shortly after his Pleasant Departure, like metalic clumps to a strongly powered magnet, or Thousands of Common Flies to a Single Drop of the Sweet Nectar which is Honey. "hey silvver" He once again shouted out to the young red head of 16, utterly demolishing his concentration once more and giving him a glare that indicated the great urge to utterly fail to hold back the ever-so progressing desire to pierce his skin with the knife that he had if he did not cease to have returned from leaving at once. "Uhh.. I kinda can't find my friends no, I can't find my friends find my friends find my fuckin friends do you knoww wwhere they are?" The Troll gave his inquiry instead of choosing the most wise of options to go back to having left, much to the young red head dismay, annoyance, displeasure, and oh so barely suppressed murderous fury. "No, I doooooooooooooooooooooooon't know." "find my friends find my friends do you--" "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" "find my-" "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" "find--" "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" "fine be a fuckin asshole..." Once again The young boy of 16 was left alone his originally simple yet important objective. He was staring down at his fate, pokeball in hand. Even Silent Blowing of the most gentle Winds Would not dare take this away from him.The ever so elusive spearow circling him, letting forth deafening mocking insults in the typical form of avian cries. ":33 < n33333333igh!!!" cried a diffferent youthful humanoid, a troll, with it's shared and unique characterisics. Her horns were more visually similar to those of feline ears, or so would anyone who could see the blue fur pelt which was sitting upon her tender cranium have been lead to believe. Unlike, the Crass Troll of high class, she wore a lengthy green overcoat that appeared to be for someone several inches in height than she was. Beneath this luxurious, ill-fitting overcoat was a cotton shirt with the symbol of a Leo on it, and Loose, very casual, grey clothing referred to as swear pants, by some. "???" The Boy of 16 having, as he had the countless times in the before, become distacted from his pertinent pursuit, turned his head with eyes to the only possible source of this mysterious animal noise. ":33 < did ca ditch me? did he? did he? huh?" The Boy of 16 responded by a silent displeased glance that was hardening to a strong glare by each simple short but oh so long second. ":33 < did ca ditch me? did he? did he? huh?" His Features Were beginning to be Etched with displeaure and annoyance, it must have been a law violation somewhere. it was truly the Most horrifying spectactle of all, something no mere boy of 16 should be able to do, no less a human! ":33 < did ca ditch me? did he? did he? huh?" His features relentless persisted to contort in a manner that very well could be considered inhuman, showing more and more exaggerated expressions of displeasure and how honestly bothered he was. Oh, But for how long could such experiences and actions continue for in place of response?! ":33 < didcaditchmedidhedidhe huh? huh? huh? huh?" The Boy of 16's face had returned back to normal, but did still so tightly clave to his negative emotions and bare they full in great abundance. "I don't know, ok?!" (TO BE CONTINUED) Ba Da Da Da Ba Da Da, Chapter I The mustard man stared at the Karkat intensely, as the Karkat made an attempt to speak but found that anytime he opened his mouth, song lyrics poured out relentlessly. The red guy, upon noticing this, slapped him right upside his existing face and taped shut his mouth and also slapped him right upside his existing face on the other side. What an awful time to be alive. Just then, the Gold opened the door, violently. "please tell me one of you knows how to cure ass rabies," he vocalized, "because I have it and it's terminal." In response, everybody in the room produced a violent buzzing sound. "come on, guys, I don't want to die," pleaded the Gold, but the buzzing noise not stop. The buzzing sound just never stop. The Gold broke down sobbing, his ass foaming violently. But still the buzzing noise not stop. The buzzing noise never stop. What an awful time to be alive. Ba Da Da Da Ba Da Da, Chapter II The Silver, having returned from taking the Gold to the hospital (where he would be confined indefinitely whilst he was treated for ass rabies), returned to the ship, only to find that somebody seemed to have retracted the hatchway and thusly getting to the door would be difficult. What an awful time to be alive. Luckily for the Silver, he was the Silver, and so he did not have as much trouble getting to the door as some plain simpleton would. He knocked upon the door to be let in. From inside, somebody visiting the ship unlocked the door. However, when the Silver went to open the door, he found that she quickly locked the ship's door again. Then she unlocked the door, then she locked the door, then she unlocked the door, then she locked the door. The Silver rolled his eyes, because this was a ton of bullshit. What an awful time to be alive. Finally, anticipating the moment when she would unlock the door again, he managed to open the door. He was greeted by the person inside producing the most terrible droning sound possible and advancing towards him quickly. He attempted to deflect this mysterious person. She vomited all over him, and then all over everything else. What an awful time to be alive. THAT TIME ABBAGELOO BONNA D'FON BECOME A CREW MEMBER Abbageloo Bonna d'Fon was a New, Tired soul in Search for a shelter to stay and people to befriend, when they came across the beauty of the spacecraft laying on the yellowish-green dew coated grasslands of Ol Jess's Mill. Abbageloo Couldn't merely just keep walking, there was a shelter and means of quick transportion right there with it's name soon to be ingraved on it. (A/N: GET IT? THEY'RE GONNA BECOME THE OWNER VIA THEIVERY. WERGHON: Thats not funny or really cool at all. SHUT UP, GOODY OF TWO SHOES) So They climbed abroad and were immediately greeted by the sight of greasy humanoid things most seeming to communicate by breath-talking, through their Mouth parts of all things! These Creatures began to speak in a foreign tonuge and converge around Abbageloo. The air smelled normal, And It Didn't Hurt to believe that it lacked any poisonous Or hallucinogenic fumes. (A/N: YEAH RIGHT Werghon: For it's species thou-- DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL THEM AN "IT" Werghon: I Didnt me-- GET OUT. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY RIGHT NOW) It Did not explain these weird beings' progressively more disturbing behavoirs. It Was Only when they were trying to jab and wrap their pseudo structures around Abbageloo (A/N: MY OC IS AN ALIEN, AND THINGS LIKE ARMS ARE CONSIDERED PSEUDO STRUCTURES IN THEIR CULTURE.), that Abbageloo became frightened triggering her Felasdin Reaction. 08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)~//***BREAK**//08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)08:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)~~ When Abbageloo woke up, they found themself piloting in the ship and without any way to explain what had happened. They were okay with the missing time, and lack of information of the situation presented to them. Abbageloo Might be Covered in Spinal Cord fluid, bits of Brain matter and pieces of flesh, but Atleast it was quieter on this New Place They'd call home. END The Trial of Go'baerwraith Chapter CXIV A/N You all told me to stop writing but you can all go fuck yourselves, I can't just lave like this!!!!! YOU WOULD NEVER GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TO THEM, YOU DONT WANT THAT. YOU DONT WANT THEAT. my beautiful work must go on. To all my supporters, this one is for you Strenching his magical appendage, Asshole appeared from the aether. He has short messy spiky chocolate hair, was as high as a building and short as a hydrant, and totally looked like a douche. Seriously, his hair even has it's own douchy hair cut and is soaked in buckets of dyed gell. Also a really redickulous mustache and topee. Anyhow, everyone was stunned to see Asshole just standing there like a fucking douchebag that you just want to punch in the fucking face FUCK THAT GUY SERUIOUSLY FUCK HIM HES A PIECE OF UTTER RTRAHS FUCKAFUFKCFDF GSKILSLD HIM JSUT GET (AN I had to take a break and calm down) ok ok it's all good man Cyborg-vampire-werewolf-partialzombie-parasite Silver pointed right at his face and he was just like "How dare you show your face around this place," and then he promptly rammed his head into the wall when he realized he accidentally made a rhyme in that last sentence. His Head actually broke the wall, but due to his crime against humanity which was his puns, he did not stop bashing his head into the way. Several people came up and tried to get him to stop. Silver would not let them, he must deal with his punishment and only very few would be able to stop him. It Would require one to go on a quest infact, all the way to hell. Mongrel was too busy being in a coma from the last chapter when he ended up catching that horrible disease that destroyed most of his nervous system, so everybody decided that Gold would have to go to Hell to go on that quest. Gold really wanted to avoid going to hell if at all possible. Gold tried to ask if there was any way to get him to stop, he didn't want silver to get brain damage, but then there's /hell/. As he Tried, he suddenly slipped and fell all the way down into a huge puddle of Satan Liquid, causing him to materialize directly into hell. "Shit" Whispered Not Scarlet as they glanced back at the bucket of spilt satan liquid they meant to clean up at some point "Eh, Oh well" "Welcome to hell" the Writers said with a smile. "FUCK ASS FUCK" said Gold. Gold Had broken his delicious fancy ankle and about half of his pride on the way down. "So, Uhh" Gold continued to cradle his ankle and pride while moaning in 130 second intervals as a Writer who was the one-third the satan tried to talk to him. "Hey Gold Hey Gold Hey" "hey my ankle is broke help you fuck help" "Gold Hey Hey Gold What's your favorite James Bond movie Is it GoldenEye Is it GoldenEye Is iT GOLDENEYE, GOLD IS IT FUCKING GOLDENEYE IS IT" "LOOK I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS MY ANKLE IS BROKE PAYME AND HELP" "ITSTS'SS FUCKKIGN GOLDENEYE OBVIOUSLYY" the Writer continued to screech as an insectoid thing accidentally stepped on Gold's broken ankle. Gold's broken ankle has nothing left to give, it writhes under the cruel insectoid's foot trying to crush it as it may have crushed the Insectoid. Sweet justice, but so fucking broke both cash wise and bone wise "FUCKCING GOLDENEYEEEEEEE" Gold's ankle becomes so crushed and broke, it has to forfeit it's very physical form as well as existence as a ankle to survive. it is now just a thin pancake of a gold muscle, white bone dust and drying blood. Gold has passed out from the difficult painful transformation and may or may not have gone into shock. Finally the Writer repairs his completely demolished ankle, places him gingerly next to a television, places a baby blanket over him, and puts a GoldenEye DVD next to him with a note that says "Okay watch this and then quest see you later babby --TenSpeed" To Be Continued Ending A/N What about silver? What about the fucking asshole? wHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN NEXT TIME YOU FUCKINGS HORRIBLE CHILD OG FA FUCKCCKS (I TOLD YOU YOU WOULDNT JUST WANT ME TO STOP! I TOLD YOU! I FUCKUFKXUFCKNGINGGG)